Episode IX: A New Order
by Dethroned King
Summary: What Star Wars: Episode IX would be if I wrote it. After facing cataclysmic losses at Crait, the Resistance is at war with the First Order for control of the galaxy. While seeds of dissension planted by General Hux, resentful towards Supreme Leader Ren, begin to tear the First Order apart, Rey embarks on her own journey in the force and to figure out her own place in the galaxy.
1. Title Crawl

_Hey there everyone! It's your old pal Dethroned King! Anyways, this is going to be a nice and tidy script for Episode IX (or what I think it should be). Some characters that I promise you will see include Lando Calrissian, the Knights of Ren, Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, and Anakin Skywalker as well! I hope you enjoy reading the title crawl to get a feel for this movie and please leave a review of what you think and what you would like to see!_

* * *

Written by Dethroned King

Based on characters created by George Lucas

All characters owned by Lucasfilm LTD

 _ **A long time ago in a galaxy far far away. . .**_

 **STAR WARS**

 **EPISODE IX**

 **A NEW ORDER**

 **WAR has consumed the galaxy once more. A courageous band of rebels leads the charge against the tyrannous FIRST ORDER, seeking to restore peace, democracy, and the GALACTIC REPUBLIC.**

 **Their numbers decimated at Crait, the stalwart heroes of the RESISTANCE have begun to rally the scattered remnants of the Republic and bands of Freedom Fighters across the galaxy to arms against the forces of evil.**

 **Yet without the Republic to protect them, many systems across the galaxy have surrendered and spies with valuable data have been captured by the First Order. Now, the Resistance leads a daring attack to recover the intelligence so they might use it to bring peace to the galaxy once and for all. . .**


	2. Act 1: Scene 1

Hello everyone! It's your favorite author **Dethroned King** here again! 'Chapters' for A NEW ORDER are going to be organized into major scenes, so this would be Act 1, Scene 1. As always, thank you so much for reading and please leave a review letting me know what you think of it so far.

* * *

 **EXT. SPACE**

Pan across the star field to reveal COLLA IV. Over it is a FIRST ORDER SPACE STATION. The FIRST ORDER SPACE STATION is massive and covered with laser cannons.

Cut to behind where many small SPACESHIPS jump out of hyperspace. There is a dozen A-WING starfighters and a RESISTANCE MEDICAL FRIGATE - the _VIGILANCE_. In the lead starfighter is POE DAMERON.

 **INT. POE DAMERON'S STARFIGHTER**

POE is concentrated and focused on the task at hand, his eyes staring ahead towards the space station.

POE: I always hated A-Wings

JESS PAVA (Over the Comm): Why's that?

POE: These things were always too fast.

 **EXT. POE DAMERON'S STARFIGHTER**

The A-Wings begin flying towards the FIRST ORDER SPACE STATION. They visibly speed up as they are distanced from the RESISTANCE MEDICAL FRIGATE.

POE: This station is holding several spies loyal to the Resistance. If we can retrieve them, they should hold valuable intel on the FIRST ORDER's ship formations.

Suddenly, FIRST ORDER TIE FIGHTERS launch from the space station, heading towards the A-Wing starfighters.

UNKNOWN A-WING PILOT: TIE Fighters incoming!

The A-Wings and TIE-Fighters engage each other. The TIE FIGHTERS outnumber the A-WINGS, but the rebel pilots are better than the First Order. Yet one, two, three, four A-Wings are taken down bye the first order swarm.

POE DAMERON: Jess, you have two fighters on your tail. Try to lose them.

 **INT. JESS PAVA'S STARFIGHTER**

JESS Pava is stressed. A bead of sweat runs down her forehead.

JESS: These fighters won't shake!

 **INT. FIRST ORDER TIE FIGHTER**

The TIE FIGHTER PILOT flips a switch and aims down JESS PAVA'S STARFIGHTER. A familiar sound emits from the TIE FIGHTER targeting computer as it locks on to JESS PAVA'S STARFIGHTER.

 **EXT. FIRST ORDER TIE FIGHTER**

The TIE FIGHTER fires its weapons and hits JESS PAVA'S STARFIGHTER.

 **INT. JESS PAVA'S STARFIGTER**

Red and Green flashes as her starfighter is hit by laserfire. JESS screams. Her cockpit is consumed in fire. JESS's fighter explodes.

 **INT. POE DAMERON'S STARFIGHTER**

Poe looks out his window as his fighter swoops and eliminates the TIE FIGHTER, too late. He see's JESS's fighter explode.

POE: Jess!

UN QUONTO (Over the Comm): Commander, these fighters are hitting us too hard and too fast. What do we do?

POE DAMERON sets his jaw. He is determined to see this mission pull through.

POE: We're going to retrieve those spies. Then we'll make the First Order pay.

 **EXT. POE DAMERON'S STARFIGHTER**

POE'S STARFIGHTER begins to speed up, turning from the dogfights to aim at the station. Several A-WINGs join him.

POE: Accelerate to attack speed. We're taking the First Order head on.

 **EXT. SPACE**

Suddenly, several FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYERS jump out of hyperspace. They are massive and terrifying. Three make up a triangle formation. Behind them appears a FIRST ORDER DREADNOUGHT. It is behind the triangle formation, in the middle.

 **INT. FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYER, BRIDGE**

SUPREME LEADER REN stands at the front of the bridge. He is tall and threatening; full of anger, hate. Behind him is GENERAL HUX, who despises both REN and the RESISTANCE.

HUX: Supreme Leader, it is only ten small fighters and a medical frigate. We did not need a full fleet to exterminate these insurgents.

REN: Due to your incompetence the Resistance has evaded defeat for a year. I will oversee their end.

HUX holds back an angry retort, evidently irked by REN's arrogant attitude.

HUX: Very well then. What are your orders, Supreme Leader?

REN: They are here to retrieve their precious spies; we will ensure that will not happen. Inform the station to evacuate all essential personnel to my Star Destroyer. Prepare the dreadnought to fire.

HUX: Supreme Leader, you do not mean to-

REN spins to face Hux, menacing and terrible.

REN: You will do what I say, _General_ , or you will no longer be needed.

HUX bristles at the comment but remains silent. He nods and turns to walk away from REN, while REN turns to silently look out of the bridge at the rebel attack. MUSIC GROWS as the camera cuts to the FIRST ORDER DREADNOUGHT.

 **EXT. FIRST ORDER DREADNOUGHT**

The huge AUTOCANNONS of the FIRST ORDER DREADNOUGHT begin to prepare to fire. Red light is visible as the destructive power begins to build in the gigantic laser cannons.

 **INT. POE DAMERON'S STARFIGHTER**

We see the FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYERS and DREADNOUGHT from the side window of POE DAMERON'S STARFIGHTER. POE is visibly distressed at the appearance of the massive First Order fleet, and even more so of the DREADNOUGHT's AUTOCANNONs preparing to fire. He presumes that the FIRST ORDER DREADNOUGHT is targeting the RESISTANCE MEDICAL FRIGATE.

POE: Captain Connix, the dreadnought is going to fire on the _Vigilance_. We need to get her out of harm's way before they can hit.

 **INT. THE** _ **VIGILANCE**_ **, BRIDGE**

KAYDEL KO CONNIX is now a CAPTAIN and in command of the _VIGILANCE_. She is not surrounded by many people on the bridge; it is clear that even a year has not done much to replenish the RESISTANCE's numbers.

KAYDEL: Commander, you are asking us to desert the only fighter squadron in our fleet.

POE: (Over the Comm) Captain, the _Vigilance_ is the only ship able to provide medical aide without a groundside base. If we lose her, we are crippled by the First Order.

 **INT. POE DAMERON'S STARFIGHTER**

POE: (Continues from last frame) Besides, we will be fine. We've handled situations like this before.

KAYDEL: I still don't like this, Poe.

POE is now stern, his mind is visibly made up. The MUSIC is SOMBRE.

POE: Your ship is too valuable to lose. Get out of here before they blow it up.

 **INT. THE** _ **VIGILANCE**_ **, BRIDGE**

KAYDEL nods, gulping. She still does not agree with the plan, but POE is technically her commanding officer. She turns to FIRST LIEUTENANT BARELL, second-in-command of the _VIGILANCE_.

KAYDEL: Lieutenant, get us out of here.

BARELL nods and the bridge of the _VIGILANCE_ prepares to jump to hyperspace. KAYDEL turns back to face the bridge.

KAYDEL: May the force be with you, Commander.

 **EXT. THE** _ **VIGILANCE**_

The _VIGILANCE_ begins to turn on the axis, away from the battle and towards the direction it came from. It is a race of time to get away from the battle before it is blown to pieces.

 **EXT. FIRST ORDER DREADNOUGHT**

The AUTOCANNONS of the FIRST ORDER DREADNOUGHT are red-hot and ready to fire; the _VIGILANCE_ is too late. The massive cannons target and fire - the _VIGILANCE_ is doomed.

 **INT. THE** _ **VIGILANCE**_ **, BRIDGE**

KAYDEL's eyes go wide as she watches the dreadnought's bright cannons fire. She closes her eyes, fearing the worst, when she is framed in red as the FIRST ORDER DREADNOUGHT hits its target - and it isn't the _VIGILANCE_.

 **EXT. THE** _ **VIGILANCE**_ **, BRIDGE**

The _VIGILANCE_ is framed by the explosion of something much larger as it flies away from the battle; the explosion of the FIRST ORDER SPACE STATION. FAINT COMM CHATTER can be heard, mainly expressions of confusion and fright as the _VIGILANCE_ jumps into hyperspace.

 **EXT. FIRST ORDER SPACE STATION**

Explosions rip through the FIRST ORDER SPACE STATION as several small FIRST ORDER SHUTTLES can be seen heading towards REN's STAR DESTROYER.

 **INT. FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYER, BRIDGE**

REN's face twitches as the reflection of the explosion shines on his face. We see that REN is ANGRY and UNSTABLE, despite his frightening manner.

HUX: Supreme Leader, it would appear that their medical frigate has escaped. Only half a dozen light interceptors are left behind -

REN: Destroy them all.

HUX: (Slows before finishing his sentence). . . one has a transponder similar to Commander Dameron of the Resistance. He might be more valuable alive to us.

REN: Then you will do what you see best fit. But any sabotage, the slightest error, you will be held accountable for General.

REN storms off of the bridge, obviously angry and slightly insane. HUX watches him leave with a scowl on his face before turning back to the bridge.

HUX: Tell our fighters that they are to eliminate all rebel spacecraft except for that one. Lieutenant, prepare our tractor beam. We will soon learn whether or not we have been _graced_ by the presence of a Resistance elite.

The camera pans towards the window of the bridge to watch as balls of fire indicate the destruction of the rebel A-WINGs. The scene slowly fades as triumphant and dark music swells. Cut to next scene.


End file.
